How to love a mocking Lorelai
by Justmeforever
Summary: Picks up after Sookie's wedding. Lorelai is devastated because Chris is gone and she's trying to drive the pain out of her heart by jogging through Stars Hollow in the middle of the night when suddenly... CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. A broken heart and the sandman

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but a small room in a house. It's all yours Amy! 

**Summary:** Picks up after Sookie's wedding. Lorelai is devastated because Chris is gone and she's trying to drive the pain out of her heart by jogging through Stars Hollow in the middle of the night when suddenly...

**Thanks to:** my Computer, with whom the story wouldn't exist! Garbage with the song why do you love me, because you inspired me to write this story and finally I wanna thank ProFfeSseR who keeps encouraging me to write new stories. You rock.

Now please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: A broken heart 

The hot sweat ran down her cheeks and mixed itself with the salty tears which came out of her eyes. Her t-shirt was already soggy and the words:"Red hot mama!" were hardly recognizable on the wet fabric. Her heart pounded in a fast pace as she ran down the dark streets sobbing heartbreakingly.

She wanted to drive the pain out of her heart, which he had caused, she wanted it gone. With every time her foot landed on the wet ground she felt a stinging pain in her heart. She knew why, she knew who was responsible for her aching core. It was him, always him. The one who had left her for some anorexic, rich chick.

She was hurting and he didn't care. She understood that he wanted to be there for his new child, but he had never ever been there for their kid. She had to raise her all on her own, she was the one who kept waking up all night to calm down her little girl.

"Why? Why?" she kept asking herself over and over again. She kept running and running, not excatly knowing where to go, her pace started getting quicker and quicker, but all she felt was the agony.

She didn't know where her feet were leading her but soon she reached the small lake. She let herself fall down on the foot bridge and started sobbing, she felt like the pain in her chest was never coming to an end. She started screaming:"I hate you, damn it you ruined my life!"

That wasn't her, it was not Lorelai Gilmore's way to overcome a relationship. She was the witty, always happy one with the gorgeous smile and the spark in her eyes. The caffeine addict, the Bangels stalker, freind of everyone. Now she's crying her heart out because of some jerk who can't make up his mind. No it definitly wasn't her.

That thought only made her cry harder."Why am I doing this? What is happening to me?" she asked herself evermore. She got up and tried to calm herself down. Lorelai now slowly started walking, brushing the tears away from her face still sobbing a bit. She was heading home when she suddenly heard a familliar voice calling her name.

She jerked to a halt and turned around. It was him, always him, the one who was always there for her. She started crying again, for no reason just to show him how she felt. She ran down the street and jumped into his arms sobbing heavily. No words were needed.

He held her in his arms in the middle of the street. His heart was aching, because he hated it to see her in such bad shape. He promised to kill the little, stinking person who had done this to her.

They both fell to their feet. She sobbed into his chest and he was holdinh her tighly, rubbing her back.

They sat there for nearly an hour, but then she abruptly stopped crying. She looked up and met his shiny blue eyes filled with concern and sorrow.

He saw the great pain in her eyes and was eager to know what had happened, but he didn't say anything, because he knew she wasn't ready to talk. There was a long silence where they both just stared at eachother, never getting tired of what they saw in the face of their opponent. Finally she broke the silence with a quiet "Thanks".

"You are welcome! I think we need to get up or we'll get a cold " he whispered referring to the wet, still steamy ground. He got up and offered her his hand, which she greatfully took. Still clutching the hem of his shirt, she hugged him tightly, just enjoying his warm embrace.

"Would you mind taking me home? I think I won't be able to make it on my own." she spoke under the breath.

He entwined his hand in her's and started walking slowly down the street. Neither of them spoke the entire way to her house.

As they reached the door she turned towards him:"Luke, thanks for being such a great guy but I think you can...!" she started , but was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"I'm not leaving you alone when you are in such a bad shape. You have to sleep and I'm not going away until the sandman comes and leads you to dreamland ok? I'll leave when you are fast asleep, ok?"

"Luke you don't need to." she said, but deep down in her heart she wanted him to stay, because she knew she needed a friend to comfort her.

"But I want to." he assured and opened the door. "Come on in the house or do you want to freeze to death?"

She obeyed and closed the door behind her. He lead her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He made some coffe and sat down in the chair beside hers. He still felt that stinging pain in his heart, when he saw her leaning on the kitchen table being on the verge of tears again. He knew she needed a friend to comofort her so he put his hand on her back stroking it lightly.

As she felt his hand on her back she shivered slightly. She knew he would always be there for her, not asking her any questions just calming her down and protecting her from all the pain. Now she thought of him again the one who was to blame for all this and she started sobbing again.

He couldn't take it anymore, he got up from his sett grabbed her by the waist and sat down on the chair again so she was sitting in his lap. He pulled her close to him and whiped away the tears.

"Shhh, Shhh it's okay... come here!" he said pulling her face twoward his schoulder, where she cried in his soft flannel. He stroked her back over and over to calm her down.

She deeply inhaled his scent. He smelled like coffee and pancakes with a touch of Axe. It was a comforting scent, a scent which exhaled a sort of clam. She then stopped crying again and got up.

"So I think I'll go to sleep now, thanks for everything Luke!" she smiled weakly.

"Uh uh. I told you I was staying until you are fast asleep so I'm not leaving yet." He got up and lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her up the stairs.

"Luke!" she yelled, but he didn't give in he kept her on his shoulders and when they reached her room he threw her on the bed. He went to her drawer and pulled out some ne pajamas.

"You go change and I'll wait here!" he said pointing out the door.As she was out of sight, he layed down on the bed and let this past two hours renanact infront of his eyes. He had been looking for Jess, but when he had seen Lorelai walking down the street he had been running to her and had checked if she was okay, but when he had senn her face he could tell something was wrong, he could tell that she had been crying. As she was running into his arms, he had known that she needed a comforting friend and, as always, he was there for her, holding her. When she had started crying in his chest he had smelled her hair. It had smelled like strawberries and he had kept inhaling the scent.

"I'm back!" her voice snapped him out of his beautiful thoughts.

"Great! So how you feeling right now?" he asked concerned.

"Well I guss I'm better now. You know you don't have to stay! Really I'm fine." _No please stay I need you so badly _she thought to herself.

"No I am staying, I can tell you're not fine!" _Besides, I've always wanted to share a bed with you _he thought smiling.

"Thanks Luke I appreciate it." _he knows me so well_.

"Stop thanking me that's weird!" _I should normally thank you for being so beautiful, STOP that man she's hurting she needs you as a friend not as a freer right now._

"OK!" with that she sat down on the bad beside him.

He didn't want to push it, but he wanted to know what had happend to her.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No please don't make me talk about it or I'll start crying again. I'll tell you when I feel better okay?" she didn't want to humiliate herself again infront of him.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned you know, I'm gonna kill that person who did that, Jeez I swear!"

"Thanks Luke you are great, you are the best friend you could wish for!" she smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Stop that! I mean it!" he said half serious.

She laid down and pulled the sheets up to her face, beacause she felt tears welling up her eyes again and she didn' t want Luke to see it. She winced as quietly as possible, but after a while she saw Luke leaning over her.

"Come here!" he said turning her around, pulling the sheets over them and hugging her tightly. She nuzzeld into his neck and smelled him again. He felt Luke placing small kisses on her forehead and with his warm breath in her hair she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I always appreciate reviews, especially when it's constructive critisiszm.**

**When you look in the mirror, do you see "Reggae Fever"?**


	2. Naked humans flock together

**Disclaimer.** You know all this right!

**Summary: **Just read the first chapter.

**Thanks to:** All my reviewers you're so great.Especially Thx to Professor You are so great hun.

Sorry it took so long. Just read n review

* * *

Chapter II 

The bright sun awoke her the next morning. She was still lying in Luke's arms who was already awake smiling at her as she looked up at him. _Oh my God what happend? Why is Luke lying in my bed. Did we have sex? Oh my God Luke and I had sex. Calm down sister why do you think you two had sex? _she thought to herself.

"Did you and I have..?" she let the sentence trail off.

"What?"

"You know. Did we have... oh come on Luke you know what I mean." she said embarassed.

"Ohh that... No we didn't. You don't remember what happend last night?"

She thought for a few seconds and then the last day popped into her mind again. She remembered Chris and the whole szenario and Sookie's wedding. Then she rembered jogging and the pain she wanted to get rid of. Now, there was nothing. No pain, no sadness nothing she felt fine again. She even felt more than fine, she was happy, lying in Luke's arms inhaling his scent.

"Ahh so we didn't.." she said relieved, but deep down in her heart she was a bit disappointed.

"No we didn't. So you okay again?" he asked still a little concerned.

"Yeah, actually I'm fine. I think I need to get up. I have to go to work you know."

"Yeah sure me too." he said not moving.

They sat a moment in silence and then Lorelai:" Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want me to go to work not in pajamas you will probably have to move a little bit."

"Yeah sure." He said and got up, a little disappointed, because he loved to feel her warm body pressed to his. He shivered slightly as he picked up his flannel from the floor.

She felt so cold when she was lying in bed alone, no warm body against hers, no pancake scent no well trained biceps around her neck. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. _Don't look at his bear chest. Don't you dare Lorelai Gilmore. Just go straight into the bathroom. Oh my good what a well trained body he has. LORELAI stop it _she thought and stared at Luke's chest.

"Something wrong?" he asked slightly confused, but smiling to himself a little as he caught Lorelai staring at him.

"No it's just... never mind I'm going to take a shower ok."

"Ok" he said with a big grin on his face. He headed down the stairs and made some breakfast.

Pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffe of course. He headed up the stairs again witha a plate and a coffe mug in his hands. He placed everything on her nightstand and seated himself on her bed. He thought it was impolite leaving without saying good bye so he decided to stay until she would come out of the shower.

In the mean time Lorelai stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big towel around herself. She put on her Bunny slippers and headed back to her room. She thought Luke was already gone and as she opened the door her towel almost slipped down, because she saw Luke sitting on her bed.

"Luke! You are still here." She said slightly embarassed. G_ood job Lorelai just strip infront of Luke that won't be embarassing at all. _She thought hitting herself on the head in her mind.

"Yeah sorry I thought it would be very impolite to just leave without saying good bye." he said covering his eyes with his hand. _WOW Lorelai is standing almost naked infront of me and I'm just holding my hand over my eyes. Come on take a look. No Luke you can't take a look. Stop it keep your eyes shut. _He thought to himself. He spreat his fingers just a bit and saw her beautiful almost exposed breasts. _For god's sake just shut your eyes again. _

"Yeah that would'nt have been very nice. So would you mind..?"

"Sure" he said getting off the bed heading out the door. As he was in the hallway she thought to himself:_ I can't believe that just happend. It's so surreal Lorelai standing infront of with just a towel wrapped around her. What would have happend if she wasn't wearing anything as she came in?Perish the thought. _

After a few minutes the bedroom door opened again and Lorelai came ou, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. There was a long uncomfortabesilence between the two.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought about that." Luke finally broke the silence.

"It's ok. It's not that I was completly naked right and you covered your eyes right?" _Oh my god what's that supposed to mean. You should've stopped at It's ok. _

"Yeah right!" he responded witha small grin.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked nosily.

"Nothing. It's just that uhmm.. never mind."

"What? Come on spill it!"

"Well I was just you know.. peeking.. just a little." He said slightly embarassed.

"You peeked. Luke you little spy." She said half serious.

"Well I just couldn't resist. It's not an every day occurrence that a woman with just a towel wrapped around herself stands one foot away from me. I mean, I live with my nephew not Jessica Simpson right?"

"Yeah and I really hope that Jess isn't running around naked in your apartement, cause seriously that wouldn't be that great unless you're gay. You aren't gay are you?" _Lorelai you seriously have to call the nice men with the butterfly nets to come and get you, because you are now officially insane._

"No not really." He said chuckling. He hated talking about these kind of things with her. Yet again there was another uncomfortable silence between the two. They both stared at their feet, both not knowing what to say.

"So I think I really need to go to work now, or Michel will scare the whole staff off." Lorelai said not wanting to leave.

"Yeah me too" he said putting on his sexiest smile.

Giving him her flirtiest smile she headed down the stairs, not wanting to ruin the moment, tough having to get to work. Luke followed her. _The smile said nothing, don't you get it she's not flirting with you, she's just polite, deep down she thinks your a jackass for watching her standing naked in her room. _

As they reached the door they said their good byes and headed off to work.

"Sookie, Sookie! Where are you?" Lorelai yelled her best friend's name through the kitchen door. As she walked in she saw Sookie chopping carrots into small pieces.

"What's up honey why are you so bouncy today?" she lokked up from her darrots and saw her friend smiling brightly. "Did you do something dirty?"

"No.. well somehow no not really but let me take you through this step by step and please don't scream or yell or jump up and down when I tell you ok. Just sit still and listen carefully."

"Ok. I will even stop chopping my carrots."

"Ok so now yesterday, you know the whole debacle with Chris and me hurting right. So then I went jogging to drive the pain away. I cried and cried and broke down on the bridge and everything seemed to me that the apocalypse is near. As I was on my way back home, Luke saw me. Well and then I ran up to him and cried and cried again, because I knew he would understand me and comfort me. We sat on the sidewalk for almost an hour and then we had this special moment you know, we looked at eachother and everything seemed perfect again. I got lost in his eyes." She smiled dreamily and then carried on talking "Yeah well and then he walked me home and said that he wouldn't leave until I was fast asleep. And guess what? He satyed the whole night hugging me tightly and being protective of me. He really is such a nice guy."

"Wow that's so romantic. I mean you two, you're just so sweet."

"I'm not done yet. As I woke up this morning the pain was gone you know. It felt like Chirs had done nothing and I felt so happy. At first I was a bit confused about Luke lying shirtless beside me. Oh my god I'm telling you this guy has muscels. Arnold Schwarzenegger's arm is a babyface compared to Luke's biceps. Anyways, I thought we had had sex, but then I remembered ed everything. I'll skip the unimportant part and come to the juicy one right away. So after taking a shower I went back to my room with just a towel wrapped around myself and there is Luke sitting on my bed."

"Naked?" Sookie interrupted her friend.

"No" _Unfortunatley not_ she said wanting to sound disgusted.

"Ok carry on. He was sitting on your bed."

"Well and I was standing there almost naked. I mean it's not like that happens every day."

"Oh my god, that's embarassing, but soo sweet. I mean that's a start right."

"For what?"

"For a relationship."

"Ok stop."

"Oh Lorelai please tell me you haven't realized that Luke is so into you? I've told you that before and you wouldn't wanna admit it. Please tell me that you know now."

"No Sookie I don't, because it's not true ok. He doesn't like me more than a friend."

"Okay but it's your fault" she said getting up chopping her carrots again.

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and straight into the coatroom, putting on her jacket. She got into her jeep and drove to Luke's. She was hungry and wanted his crispy fries and his yummy Burger. _Dirty _she thought.

As she walked into the diner, she couldn't see Luke so she asked Ceaser.

"Ceaser, where's Luke?"

"Upstairs" she heard a voice yelling from the kitchen

"Thanks" she said and headed up the stairs. She didn't want to wait and craved his burgers and his fries. She wanted them right now. She knockd at the door, but there was no answer so she walked right in.

She stood in the middle of the room when suddenly the bathroom door openend and Luke came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Lorelai" he said surprised.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**My favourite parts: **Arnold Schwarzenegger's arm is a babyface compared to Luke's biceps./ It's not an every day occurrence that a woman with just a towel wrapped around herself stands one foot away from me. I mean, I live with my nephew not Jessica Simpson right/Yeah and I really hope that Jess isn't running around naked in your apartement, cause seriously that wouldn't be that great unless you're gay. You aren't gay are you/_Lorelai you seriously have to call the nice men with the butterfly nets to come and get you, because you are now officially insane./ _

Hope you liked it!


	3. James Bond and an unmowed lawn

**Disclaimer.** You know all this right!

**Summary: **Just read the first chapter.

**Thanks to:** All my reviewers you're so great. Especially Thx to Professor You are so great hun.

Sorry it took so long. Just read n review

„_Lorelai!" he said surprised._

„Hey Luke, you are exposed" she said covering her eyes with her hand._Oh my god what is he doing naked in his apartement? Well it's his apartement he can run around naked the whole day whenever he wants to. STOP those dirty thoughts missy, he's not entirely naked anyhow._

"What are you doing here?"_Just exposed for you_, he added in his mind.

"I wanted.. uhm ahhh.. well I wanted some fries and a burger."

"Ceaser is downstairs, tell him to make you lunch. By the way you can put your hand down, I'm not naked."

"Yeah well, but no one makes the fries so crispy and the burger so tasty like you do." she said explained and put her hand down astonished by his firm, exposed chest.

"I'll be downstairs in five minutes ok? I just need to put on some clothes, or do you want me to make Patty horny all over again?"

"No that wouldn't be very appropiate." _My chest, my chest no one is going to see it but me. Lorelai! For the last time, stop that. Bad, dirty Luke thoughts. _With that she headed out the door and waited downstairs for Luke to come.

**Later that afternoon...**

"Damn it, why do the bad things always happen to me." Lorelai yelled through the whole entrence hall of the inn.

"What happend honey?" Sookie asked concerned running towards the counter where her friend was standing.

"The gardener just called in and said that he was sick, the fixing guy who is supposed to hang the pictures and repair your stove is stuck in traffic somwhere in New York and there is no one who can fix all this till tomorrow, when the Hemingway guys arrive."

"My beautiful stove. I'm not going to be able to make my delicious zuchinni soup. Crap.What are we going to do?"

" I don't know, but I will come up with something I promise, your zuchinni soup is hoing to be as delicious as it can be.Ok?"

"It better be." She said and ran into the kitchen again."Come on guys we've got a lot of work to do. The lamb has to be done in fifteen minutes. John get the bunsen burners and the matches quickly." Then the door closed behind her.

"Who? Who? Come on Lorelai think think!" Lorelai forced herself to find someone, to mow the lawn and fix the stove.

**In the mean time at Luke's...**

"Kirk no! I'm not giving you another cup of hot chocolate. Remember the last time you drank three cups?" Luke said annoyed.

"The one time where I ran through the whole town yelling:"" or the one time where I yelled at Taylor that his cat stinks?"

"Please Kirk stop it. I've got work to do." He said and turned to another customer.

"That's very important Luke I can't just do the same thing every time when I get hyper."

"KIRK. I'll throw you out, if you don't stop babbling in one second!"

"But..." Kirk complained.

"Stop!" Luke said raising his hand threateningly.

"But Luke..."

"I mean it Kirk."

Finally Kirk gave in and kept on eating his burger. Suddenly the phone rangand Luke went behind the counter to answer it.

"Luke's" Luke picked up the phone annoyed.

"Hey Luke!"

"Oh hey" his voice softened as he heard Lorelai's voice.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. actually we're pretty busy so if you just called in to say "hi" could you maybe do that later in the afternoon when there's no rush hour." _Please don't hang up. The diner is so empty without you here._

"No, I just wanted to know if you could do me a favour." _Please Luke don't cancel, I need you here. _

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well our gardener called and said that he was sick and our fixing guy is stuck in New York. So I was wondering if you could come and mow my lawn and hang some of my pictures?" _Dirty. Oh my god why did I just say MY pictures and MY lawn? _

"Sure I'll be there in half an hour ok?"

"Thank you Luke, that's great." She said relieved and with a happy good bye she hung up.

**Half an hour later Independence Inn...**

Luke entered the entrance hall of the inn and immediately looked for Lorelai at the front desk. She wasn't there so he went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie. Do you know where Lorelai is?" he asked the chef who pointed out the window.

"She's outside checking out the lawn-mower. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the gardener or fixing guy for today. Lorelai asked me to help out so here I am."

"Very chivalrous of you. Just go outside and announce yourself." With a small thanks Luke headed out the kitchen. He went out the front door and found a confused Lorelai leaning over the lawn-mower._ What a nice view. She always knows what position to be in when I come over. Stop it Luke, she's a woman not a butt model._

"Hey. You don't have to know how to handle it, I can do that."

"Oh my god you scared me. Don't be so James Bondy, announce yourself normally." she said and put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry. Can I help you?"

"Yeah it's all yours. Just don't hurt Fred. Ok?"

"Fred?"

"The lawn-mower"

"I should've known" he said rolling his eyes.

"So I'll come by later again and check you out.. I mean check on you." _That's great Lorelai just keep on talking such crap. _With that she turned around and went back in.

Luke started the lawn mower and drove it around for about half an hour. After that he was really hot and took off his plaid and his t-shirt. He kept mowing for an hour and when he was done he put the machine back into the shed. He took his shirts in his hand and went into the kitchen. Lorelaihadn't come so he went into the kitchen to tell her that he was done. He saw her sitting with her back turned on him.

"Hey Lorelai I'm done with the gardening stuff. I'll go check on the pictures. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure." She faced him and then:"Oh my god Luke why are you naked in the kitchen?" _Oh my god these muscels will probably never cease to amaze me. _She thought checking out his bare chest once again.

"Oh sorry. It was getting hot so I took it off. So can I go hang the pictures now?"

"Sure go ahead." _No need to apologize, there's nothing you should hide._

She followed Luke into the hall to show him what pictures needed to be repaired. Luke pu his shirt on again, but suddenly he let out a small cry of pain. His right hand was strechted out above his head and he couldn't move.

"Are you hurt? Why can't you move?" Lorelai asked concerned running towards him.

"I don't know. I have a cramp in my hand and it hurts like hell. Could you maybe help me?"

"Yeah sure. What shoudl I do?"

"Just help me putting on that t-shirt."

"Ok" She said and reached for the cotton shirt. She pulled it down slowly enjoying his soft skin which sent shivers down her spine. She felt goose bumps on his chest and he started shivering slightly.

"You're all done." she said and looked up in his eyes.

"Thanks. My arm's better now." He whispered. They had a long moment and they came closer and closer.Their lips just inches apart.

"Lorelai" Michel's voice ruined their moment completly and they jumped apart. _Crap. Michel's is dead. I swear, he'll die a long, painful death._


	4. A little Sex and the City and Marilyn Mo...

Dirty dreams and fabulous reality

That night Lorelai couldn't sleep; she was thinking about the thing that had happened with Luke that afternoon. She had almost kissed him. At that thought a big smile spread on her face. _We were so close to each other, I even felt his warm breath. Wow it was so romantic all those butterflies in my stomach. Why did that stupid Michel interrupt us? Was that an omen? Should we better stay off each other? I think I have to figure it out on my own.  
_  
With that she finally fell asleep.

_"Thanks. My arm's better now." He whispered. They had a long moment and they came closer and closer. Their lips just inches apart._ Lorelai moved closer to him softly pressing her lips on his, but pulling away quickly again, waiting for his reaction.

"I've always wondered how that would be like. I have to admit I always thought that I would be the one who would take the first step but, wow, I'm just blown away. I have to say, I imagined your lips a bit softer." he said smiling.

"What? I..." she started and was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I was kidding. They're are as soft as velvet." he whispered huskily.

"Thanks" she whispered back and took his arm. She headed towards the coatroom with Luke in tow.

"Where are we going?" he asked slightly confused.

"You'll see soon, just come on."

As they reached the small room, Lorelai opened the door and went in, she gestured for Luke to come in and close the door.

"What are we doing." he asked but was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Shh" she said in an excited voice. She grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and approached him. She kissed him again and put her hands around his neck. At first he was a little bit surprised but then he put his hands on her waist to deepen the kiss. As she felt his tongue on her bottom lip she let out a soft moan. She opened her mouth and the kiss became more passionate.

As his big hands reached certain parts of her body she started moaning louder.

When suddenly, beep beep beep her alarm clock went off.

"Damn! Stupid alarm clock." she said to herself, grabbed her blue, furry thing standing next to her and threw it against the wall. The annoying beeping sound stopped immediately. She lay back down ad sighed heavily.

_That dream was really cool. Why didn't that happen yesterday afternoon? He's such a good kisser, so soft and so considerate._

_I think I need to get up and have some breakfast. I have to go to work anyway_ she thought and got up never stopping to think of her dirty dream.  
**  
Half an hour later at Luke's...**

"Hey Luke, Coffee and quick, quick please" she said wanting to play it cool but sounding a bit nervous. _Come on calm down, he's just your coffee supplier... and a damn good kisser._ With that thought she felt butterflies in her stomach again. Lorelai sat down at the counter.

"There you go" Luke said handing her a big mug. As his hand touched hers a small shiver ran down both of their spines. Luke leaned closer so he was softly talking into Lorelai's ear.

"Do you want a danish?" Lorelai felt his warm breath and goose bumps came on her skin.

"Yeah, why not" she whispered back seductively. _Why am I flirting with him?  
_  
"Coming right up" he said and turned around.

"Thanks. Oh hey Luke, are you still willing to come over to the inn today and work on the stove?" _Please Luke come over, I want my dream to become reality._

"Sure, when do you want me to come? I could go with you now, if you don't mind" _I'm always here for you.  
_  
"That would be great" _My dream will come true. Thank god he's always here for me._

"I'll get my tool box and meet you outside, ok?"

"Great. Don't forget your drill." _Dirty_

**Five minutes later outside the diner...**

Luke walked out the diner and headed straight to the jeep, which was parked right around the corner. He saw Lorelai getting in and started walking faster. He hopped on the passenger seat. He threw the toolbox on the back seat and buckled up.

"Did you bring your drill?"

"Always there when I need it"

"Perfect, as long as it works" _Who am I? Carrie Bradshaw?_

"Sure."

"So I think we should go now." She said, followed by a long uncomfortable silence.

"Lorelai?"

"huh?"

"I think you need to start the car if you want us to arrive at the inn anytime soon."

"Oh yeah, that would be necessary, I guess" she said and started the car. Neither of them spoke during the ride and as they arrived at the inn they fell into a long silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

_Should I tell him about the dream? No he'll get the wrong impression, I don't want to give up our friendship, but he's such a good kisser, I mean at least in the dream he was. No we're such good friends, but those places he touched with his big hand and his long, bony fingers, oh my god these hands._ At that thought she stared at his hands, which were placed in his lap.

"What?" Luke asked as he saw her staring at his hands.

"Oh nothing" with that she opened her door and hopped out of her car. Luke did the same thing and followed her into the inn. As they entered the kitchen a busy Sookie greeted them.

"Hey you guys. Luke you're here again. Perfect. Come on over here I need you to repair the stove now..." she kept talking, but Luke didn't listen, he watched Lorelai talk to the kitchen staff. She laughed every once in a while. _Oh my god I love her laugh, it's so beautiful, she's so beautiful.  
_  
As Lorelai looked over to the stove she caught Luke's eye and smiled flirty. He smiled back and waved a little bit. _He has such a gorgeous smile. He's so perfect and those fingers. I can't stand this tension anymore I have to act. No I can't he's a good friend and I don't want to lose him._ Nervously tucking her hair behind her ear she checked out Luke. His blue and white flannel shirt perfectly matched his azure eyes. His tight jeans perfectly fit onto his long skinny legs. _I'm checking him out. Oh my god, why am I checking out Luke? He must think I'm crazy.  
_  
With that she left the kitchen and went behind the front desk to talk to Michel.

**One hour later Independence Inn kitchen...  
**  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen to check on Luke and the stove. At first she didn't see him but as she walked closer to the stove she saw his feet. She bent down to look what he was doing.

"Hey, how's everything?" she said putting her left foot besides Luke's left foot and her right foot besides his right foot.

"Great, I'm almost done" he said crawling out behind the stove.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stand like that." She said feeling uncomfortable hovering above him. "Should I move?" _Kidding me? I have to move. I can't sit here like I was Marilyn Monroe.  
_  
"Don't you dare." Luke whispered "Come on sit down on my legs, that must be uncomfortable." He suggested still whispering.

Lorelai sat down and a long silence followed. Both were avoiding each other's gazes. After a while Luke broke the silence.

"Give me ten more minutes and I'll be done ok?" He said, not wanting her to move. She didn't; she sat there on his knees looking in his warm blue eyes. There was a moment. They both felt it.

_Now, it's the right time Lorelai, let your dreams come true_ she thought.

_Come on Luke make the first move. It's the perfect moment_ he thought to himself.

He tilted his hands up so he was lying on his elbows. Their lips only a few inches apart. Lorelai bent a little forward and finally brushed her lips on his. _Oh my god this is not happening. Oh his soft lips just like in my dream.  
_  
She pulled away quickly, waiting for his reaction. He did react. Luke offered her his hand, so she could stand up. He got up himself and took her hand. He led her out the kitchen and headed towards the coatroom.

"Luke where are we going?" she asked excited knowing what was going to happen.

"You'll see." As they reached the small room they both went in.

"What are we doing in..." Lorelai started but was cut off by his lips on hers. He pulled away quickly again not wanting to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Hey seriously. What's with the pecking? I want more." She said smiling.

He obeyed and kissed her again. Both wanting to last this moment forever, Luke put his hands on her waist to deepen the kiss. She put her hands behind his neck. As he felt her tongue on his bottom lip millions of butterflies flew into his stomach. He never thought that kissing Lorelai would come true. He opened his mouth and they shared a mind-blowing kiss.

They pulled apart after some time.

"Finally" they both said simultaneously.


End file.
